role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Blueman
Blueman '''is the second of five Chinese teenagers with attitude hired by the Chinese Government for their defense project, which would be known later on under the codename of '''Dragon Force, he's used by StrongestPotato. Personality Calm, smug, and annoyingly whiny, Blueman's the spitting image of that generic lone wolf character, armed with nothing but his Sniper, Blueman usually distances himself from the rest of the Dragon Force to do his thing. Blueman, despite this, is a good person, compassionate and dedicated to protect China, he, however, is equally as fixated with getting money as Ferre is, even more thanks to his upper-class origin, which has helped mold his character as someone who values money over other things. Powers and Abilities * Police Training: '''Blueman's trained in basic police combat, allowing him to, even without suit, fare on his own. * '''Good Aim: '''Blueman was also trained to be good with a sniper, allowing him to shoot down his enemies if needs be. * '''Dragon Force Suit: '''Blueman's capable of transforming into Dragon Blue quickly by activating a transformation sequence which allows him to access to the common abilities of the Dragon Force, such as Footage Rewind, the Shrinking and Amphibious Modules, the state-of-the-art Camouflage, and most important, the '''Pterano Jaeger. ** Footage Rewind: '''An ability exclussive to these suits, allows the Dragon Force Members to store an action done in a lapse of 20 seconds in their suits' memory, allowing it to be re-played again. ** '''Camouflage: '''All the Dragon Force suits are capable of turning fully invisible with state-of-the-art camouflage techniques which allow the team to go incognito ** '''Shrinking Module: '''This suit specific allows the team to shrink down to an almost insect-like size in order to infiltrate enemy bases undiscovered ** '''Amphibious Module: '''This suit specific allows the team to generate oxygen underwater and allows them to operate in deep waters. ** '''Dragon Sniper: '''This weapon is Blueman's primary weapon, it enhances his sights, and has a reach as big as Shanghai itself, it's got a built-in silencer too, simply to further his "silent, but deadly" approach. *** '''Grand Tsunami: '''Blueman's unique finisher, he overcharges his sniper, and aims at his target, before firing a beam of high-pressurized water and energy, which has a genuinely scary accuracy, hitting an enemy's head with enough strenght to blow it. ** '''Jaeger Nexus: '''Lastly, when the situation needs it, our heroes are capable of summoning forth their respective mecha, the Dinosaur-themed Dragon Jaegers, out of thin air, allowing them to quickly retaliate against big enemies, in his case, Blueman has a nexus with the '''Pterano Jaeger. Trivia * Blueman is the second Dragon Force member to receive his own page * Blueman is meant to be a parody of the "Lone Wolf" trope which can usually result on an unbearably snobbish character * Blueman's family owns several power plants in China * With the Dragon Force being a parody of H.O.W.L's early starts, he could be seen as a homologue to Ironoid, with both being a brash, arrogant, and overall unbearable lone-wolf, whose redeeming quality, again, is his care for others. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Dragon Force Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Low Intelligence Category:Parody Character Category:BlueArc Character